Dark Dawn Rewritten
by Theeee Noah
Summary: It was a few moons after the major Dark forest battle, and the Clan's era is still alive. When two kits enter ThunderClan from unknown places, ThunderClan's peace and order crumbles under the powerful claws of darkness. At this rate, there is no hope of ThunderClan blossoming to the Clan they were once before and slowly ThunderClan will keep sinking into the void of the Dark Dawn.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hello! Warriors Knight here back for 2015! Excited? Probably not. Bummed? Yea! Anyways, I know the Dark Dawn original series has gone downhill, like it's so terrible. My writing is just so bad . I know.**

**But during 2014 my grammar and plot ideas have blossomed! That's right, you can basically call DDR (Dark Dawn Rewritten) as the newwww Dark Dawn series.**

**Before reading this, I highly recommend reading the regular Dark Dawn series first. Yes, I know it's junk. I know. It's terrible tbh, but hey, everyone improves right? **

**Well, Dark Dawn Rewritten is basically Dark Dawn REWRITTEN! All the events that happened in DD, BR and SS is now changed?! What!? Hell yea.**

**And now, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em>~ In ThunderClan territory, near WindClan's border ~<em>

* * *

><p>Bramblestar padded softly, gently, and quietly through the murky forest-growth. His tail swept under his body, being careful not to make a hushing sound. The moon's glare laid upon the lake and the land surrounding it. The night was silent, no owls, no twolegs, nothing. It was oddly quiet. Even<p>

_This could fairly be an attack _Bramblestar thought. Onestar could be plotting a secret attack to kill him-

"Bramblestar. You came." Onestar said in a deep and stern voice, but also surprised. Onestar's brown coat shined in the moonlight, his eyes glowing with pride, but grief as well. Onestar took a deep and heavy sigh before reaching behind him and picking up a brown tabby she-kit in his jaws. The leaders locked eye gazes as suddenly the air got bitter and cold.

"Is this a she-kit...?" Bramblestar said in shock. His fur rose uneasily while Onestar chuckled, staring into Bramblestar's strong amber eyes.

"Yes, Bramblestar. That is my kit." Onestar mewed softly. Bramblestar looked at the tiny brown she-kit that Onestar was clutching in his jaws. Her brown tabby fur matched Onestar's, her dark blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. Confusion in her tone was dying out by the increasing noises around them. Onestar stared solemnly into Bramblestar's eyes, not breaking eye contact.

"Why did you summon me here to meet you when you have this she-kit with you, Onestar." Bramblestar asked in confusion, though his mind was racing to find out what the other tom's answer was.

"...I had a kit with Ashfoot."

"What?!" Bramblestar yowled. Onestar's eyebrows raised up in fury. "Why act so surprised, Bramblestar?"

"I just never thought-"

"Well, lets get down to business. I want you to take care of her." Onestar mewed. Bramblestar's amber eyes softened, opening up love and care to the little she-kit.

"I will gladly take her in." Bramblestar boldly mewed. Onestar nodded and pushed the she-kit gently with his nose and gestured her to Bramblestar.  
>_<p>

_In ThunderClan territory,_  
><em>_<em>

Bramblestar padded slowly through the forest with the brown she-kit in his jaws. He looked around cautiously before walking deeper into the forest. Bramblestar halted suddenly, hearing a cry of pain coming from WindClan territory. As much as Bramblestar wanted to go check out what it was, he had to bring the she-kit back to ThunderClan as soon as possible. He began moving again  
>_<p>

_In RiverClan territory,_  
><em>_<em>

Jayfeather grunted as he could feel a huge hollow log in front of him, once again. Jayfeather sighed, making his aggravation obvious. _RiverClan is so stupid. _Jayfeather thought as he began a rant. _Swimming? Water? That is totally mouse-brained. Logs? Don't even get me started-_

A loud squeal filled Jayfeather's ears as Jayfeather was halfway across the log. Jayfeather tried hard to sense where the cry came from. The loud splashing and gushing waters beneath him drained out the kit's cry for help. Jayfeather whipped his head frantically around him, thinking of what to do. He took a deep breath before jumping in the water near where the source of noise came from.

Jayfeather thrashed his paws around him, desperately trying to find the kit, but no hope. The kit let out another cry, and Jayfeather extended his paws in front of him to grab the kit's body. Jayfeather somehow managed to pull the kit close to him and carry her scruff in his jaws. He thrashed his paws upwards, trying to stay afloat. When Jayfeather finally got above water, his back hit a rock, causing his body to weaken, and then him and the kit started sinking...

_I don't wanna die like Flametail..._

**A/N : Can you guys already tell the difference between Dark Dawn and DDR? I sure can. R&R please.**


	2. Rebirth

_ThunderClan_  
><strong>Leader<strong>: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors** : Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
>Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom<br>Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
>Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom<br>Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
>Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes<br>Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
>Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat<br>Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
>Birchfall-light brown tabby tim<br>Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes  
>Berrynose-cream colored tom<br>Hazeltail-small gray and white she-cat  
>Mousewhisker-gray and white tom<br>Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat  
>Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Foxleap-reddish tabby tom  
><em>Apprentice, Cherrypaw<em>  
>Icecloud-white she-cat<br>Toadstep-black and white tom  
>Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat<br>_Apprentice, Molepaw_  
>Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with crippled back legs<br>Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
>Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes<br>Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Ivypool-silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes<p>

**Apprenices **: Cherrypaw-fluffy ginger she-cat  
>Molepaw-brown and cream tom<p>

**Queens** : Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace  
>Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Brackenfur's kits; Lilykit and Seedkit<br>Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches. Mother to Cloudtail's kids; Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit

**Elders **: Purdy-plump tabby tom, former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

><p><em>~ In ThunderClan's Camp ~<em>  
><em>_<em>

* * *

><p>Squirrelflight was tanning her ginger pelt on a stone, the rays of the sun heating her pelt. Her sister Leafpool, who had became a warrior not too long ago, joined her side. Leafpool turned her head to the other side, thinking on what conversation to start.<p>

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool finally spoke. Squirrelflight lifted her head and lifted her right eyebrow up, singaling Leafpool to speak.

"Have you seen Bramblestar-"

"You rang?" The handsome brown tabby tom mewed as if on cue, padding into camp with a sleeping she-kit in his jaws.

"Bramblestar! What in the StarClan?" Squirrelflight gasped as she ran up to meet her mate.

"I found this kit on the border when I went on a midnight stroll." Bramblestar mewed softly, gently dropping the she-kit on the forest floor.

"-and what do you expect to do with this kit?" Squirrelflight asked, staring into Bramblestar's amber eyes.

"Keep her and bring her into ThunderClan, of course." Bramblestar purred. Squirrelflight cocked her head. "-and what are we going to name her?"

"Bramblekit." Bramblestar chuckled. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes at his name choice. "Are you really serious? You named her after yourself? You mouse-brain..."

Bramblekit squealed as she was a kit with no mother to feed on. Squirrelflight looked at Bramblekit with such warmth in her eyes, like a mother wouild to her kit. Sadly, Squirrelflight was deputy, she had no kits, she couldn't feed Bramblekit even if she wanted to.

"Bramblestar, could Sorreltail feed Bramblekit?" Squirrelflight asked, her forest green eyes full of curiosity of the well-being of the small she-kit.

"Yes, but I think Sorreltail is looking a little bit weak," Bramblestar mewed, turning his broad brown tabby head to the nursery. Lionblaze's golden pelt approached the two.

"Hello Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, I was wondering have you seen Jayfeather lately?" Lionblaze asked, his tone giving out that he was worried, but his eyes shown different. His amber eyes tried to hide the fear and worry for his brother.

"No," Bramblestar answered, twitching his tail in worry. Lionblaze nodded, disappointment filling his eyes.

"Shall we send search patrols?" Squirrelflight suggested, looking into Bramblestar's confident amber eyes with her forest green ones. The wind swayed through the lake, swaying the ThunderClan cat's fur. Bramblestar sighed and nodded.

"I need Berrynose to lead a search persssting of Cloudtail, Dovewing, and Ivypool. Search all in ThunderClan territory first, and if you find no scents of Jayfeather, report back to me and we will go and talk to the other Clans about his disappearance-"

"I think it would be a bad idea to tell the other Clans that Jayfeather is missing," Brackenfur stated. "It would show them that we're weak because we don't have a Medicine Cat."

"Your wrong, Brackenfur." Squirrelflight mewed, pointing her tail towards Leafpool who was sorting out the herbs. "Remember Bramblestar was able to let Leafpool become a Medicine Cat again, and StarClan was able to forgive her."

"Yes Squirrelflight," Brackenfur rasped, dipping his golden brown head.

Berrynose and his patrol were ready to set off, waiting for the okay of Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight nodded and flicked her tail, signaling the warriors to head off.

* * *

><p><em>~ Berrynose's Patrol ~<em>  
><em>_<em>

* * *

><p>Berrynose, even though her was a stubborn cream tom, let Cloudtail track Jayfeather's scent. Cloudtail was one of the best trackers in ThunderClan.<p>

"I found Jayfeather's scent but it's from yesterday," Cloudtail reported, lifting his pink nose in the air one more time inhaling the scent. Berrynose nodded. Cloudtail looked behind his shoulder to see Dovewing and Ivypool chatting.

"Dovewing, can you see or hear Jayfeather anywhere?" Cloudtail asked, his blue eyes full of hope. Dovewing gave Cloudtail a saddened look.

"Cloudtail, after the battle with the Dark Forest, I'm afriad I don't have my powers anymore." Dovewing murmured, shifting her paws. Ivypool chuckled. "Welcome to the life of a normal cat."

Cloudtail nodded calmly. He shoved his nose to the ground once again, inhaling scents. Jayfeather's scent was faded a little this sniff. The scent trail was heading towards RiverClan border.

The patrol trudged along the forest growth, dashing through many trees, in desperate hopes to find Jayfeather before it's too late.

Ivypool and Dovewing stayed behind the two toms, trying to shove in some sisterly-bonding time before they reach Jayfeather's destination.

"So, uh, Dovewing...how is you and Bumblestripe?" Ivypool said awkwardly. Dovewing giggled cheesily. "We're mates Ivypool."

"That's great!" Ivypool exclaimed a little bit too loudly, causing Berrynose to glance at the two she-cats with an annoyed expression. Ivypool giggled before talking back to her sister.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the patrol stumbled upon a small stream. Cloudtail's ear perked up as he saw a gray coat in the middle of the stream. In the gray cat's jaws was a tiny little she-kit who looked like she was going to freeze in the crashing waters.

Out of instict, Cloudtail dived into the water, quickly followed by Berrynose and Ivypool. Dovewing looked around for a stick to pull the warriors up with.

Cloudtail swatted his paws for the gray coat, the water overlapping his body, dragging him down. Berrynose grabbed Cloudtail's scruff up as the white tom grabbed ahold of the gray coat's body. Ivypool grabbed Berrynose's scruff making the warriors form a chain line. Dovewing grabbed a huge sturdy stick in her mouth and extended her body over the water to help Ivypool grab ahold of the stick. Ivypool unsheathed her claws to try to get a good grip upon the stick, and succeeded. WIth the combination of Dovewing and Ivypool's strength, the cats were able to heave themself out of the water with no warrior harmed.

"It's Jayfeather!" Dovewing exlcaimed, exchanging eye glances with Ivypool. Cloudtail hang his head. "We were too late..."

Dovewing cocked her head. "What exactly do you mean?"

Cloudtail looked over his shoulder to look into Dovewing's blue eyes. "...Jayfeather is dead."

Dovewing bit her lip in shock.

**A/N : So whoop hate me if you want, I killed Jay too early this go around, I know Julie mad JKJK! So instead of ***spoiler alert for the original Dark Dawn*****

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jayfeather dies instead of Bramblestar! In the original Bramblestar dies, but now Jayfeather died! Oops...**


End file.
